1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of generating a driving voltage for a display panel and a display apparatus performing the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of a generating a driving voltage for improving a display quality and a display apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image using a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD device includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixel parts connected to gate lines and data lines crossing the gate lines are formed, a gate drive circuit outputting a gate signal to the gate lines, and a data drive circuit outputting a data signal to the data lines. The gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit may be formed in an IC chip and attached on the display panel, or may be formed on the display panel directly. A pixel includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is connected to a data line, a gate line and the pixel electrode, and drives the pixel electrode.
The LCD device further includes a driving voltage generation circuit. The driving voltage generation circuit generates a plurality of driving voltages which drives a data driver circuit, a gate driver circuit and a LCD panel.